


Suck it Down

by merry_magpie



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Gen, Gunplay, Guns, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "guns" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Suck it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "guns" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.

The gun fell out his victims hand while the last shock of electricity ran through him. Before his compulsion even began he picked up the gun, methodically emptied the chamber, and placed each bullet on the ground. He lavished the muzzle of the gun with his tongue before sucking it deep into his mouth and pulling the trigger – click, click, click –until he'd worked his way through the chamber. Palming himself through his pants, with each click he felt his erection grow. His excitement might not have been part of the original compulsion but now it was his favorite part.


End file.
